


Overwhelmed

by auntzeesgirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Softie, im soft, im weak, lots of love, mommy, zelda deserves love, zelda pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntzeesgirl/pseuds/auntzeesgirl
Summary: requested on tumblr: Zelda being pregnant and wanting cuddles from the reader
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Overwhelmed

**Overwhelmed**

Zelda is gazing down at you from the couch, with nothing but loving eyes. You've been trying to assemble that crib for some time now, and truth be told you never imagined it would have been so complicated. You are sitting on the floor with the instruction manual open to your left, reading the lines for the tenth time, trying to figure it out where to put the bolt you were holding. Honestly, for such a small crib, you are surprised to find so many pieces to put together. "Maybe this one is a spare", you reason, letting a little puff escape from your mouth.

Zelda couldn't help but think how cute you were: the way your forehead frowned mixed with those little sighs you let out, filled her heart with nothing but joy. _You have no idea how adorable you are when you focus_ , she thought with a smile.  
"I don't think it is, Y/N. Why don't you use your magic to assemble the crib? You would avoid the stress you're unfairly undergoing", she prompts softly, and you look up at her unable to hide a hint of pride in your eyes.  
You don't want to make the job easier for you, it was important to show your family that you could overcome little obstacles like that one, without using it all the time. "I don't want to rely on magic for whatever reason, Zelds. I want to be able to help our baby with my skills alone", you explain, as you set up a couple of wooden pieces that surprisingly stay together without collapsing for more than 30 seconds.  
You snort in frustration when that thingy begin to tremble after. "For Hecate's sake, why do the Swedes have to make things so... impossible?".  
Zelda barely holds back a giggle. You were on the verge of a nervous breakdown, as taut as a violin string. "You don't want to put our baby in that precarious crib now, do you?", she teases a little and you stick your tongue at her.  
She rolls her eyes at that. "Such a baby", she mutters amused, addressing her baby bump while gently caressing it. Under your breath, you found yourself cursing the Ikea's people, for making you think it was easy to set up the crib, since the people pictured on the box looked happy and smiling while doing so. "Liars", you hissle resentful, looking at all the pieces left scattered over the floor. Then you let out an exhasperated groan. "I'm a mess. I can't even put together two pieces of wood for my child's safety! I'll be the worse mother ever", you slide your fingertips through your hair truly worried about the future.  
Zelda frowns a little, concerned about you. She doesn't want you to think that way. She shakes her head no lightly, but with decision sticked in her eyes.  
Your words weren't really fair since she knew, she knew damn well the commitment and the will with which you were taking care of every little thing, without resting a moment.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, honey", she says and you look up at her. You can't help but think how beautiful she is. Pregnancy makes her even more radiant. "I know you, and I am one hundred percent sure you will be a wonderful mother", she hesitates a moment while a rather funny thought comes to her mind and warms her heart.  
You frown a little, curious to know what's going on inside her head.  
She adds: "You'll be the funny mom. The one who breaks the rules all the time, just to make our baby smile. The one that will spoil her with gifts, cuddles and junk food. The one that will rarely says no, that will love her deeply and unconditionally as only you can do", Zelda weeps a little, feeling emotionally overwhelmed.  
Pregnancy made her extremely sensitive.  
For many years, centuries it could be said, she had been a midwife to other women, without fully imagining all the emotional charge they all went through. She understood it now.  
 _Satan in Hell- it was a lot!_  
You let out a genuine laugh at her words. You nod, knowing she was so right! Zelda sighs in relief, glad to have uplifted your mood. She tilts her head just a little, admiring the features of your profile, so refined and delicate. In her heart, Zelda hoped the baby would hold your beauty. She would have loved a little version of you wandering around the house.  
"You've been working a lot these days, so _please_ , take a break and come here, will you?", she taps the vacant spot on the couch next to her. "I could use a cuddle", she mutters in a low voice, but you hear her. You always do. A little smile cracks on your lips. You love the fact that she needs you, that she frequently craves for your touch and the warmth of your body gently pressed against hers. It makes you feel important and wanted as you have never felt, before knowing her. Zelda frowns when you blink repeatedly to ward off all the tears at once. "Hey, are you alright?", she wonders softly. But you don't answer, not immediatly at least, you just nod. "I'm more than alright, I promise", you take her hand in yours, offering her a little squeeze.  
She intertwhines her fingers with yours tightly. "I couldn't be happier, Zelds. Honestly, I've been blessed with the most beautiful gift that exists: a family", you kiss her knuckles one by one and she whimper softly. Pregnancy, you thought. You cup her cheek with your free hand. "Shush, don't cry. I love you so much", you place a tender kiss on Zelda's auburn hair. "I'm not", she murmurs, quickly wiping her tears, trying to calm down and then she squeezes your tigh. "I'm just ridicously emotional these days".  
You chuckle at that, lightly shaking your head. "It's okay, Zelds. It's okay to feel", you place a hand on her baby bump, eager to feel a little kick under your palm. It doesn't take long to arrive. You gasp and your heart skips a beat. "Did you feel it?", Zelda asks you, with green-blue eyes sparkling in emotion.  
You nod emotionally. "Oh Hecate, I did", you whisper softly, sliding a finger down her rosey dump cheek. "It's the best sound ever, you choke out. A smile graces her lips and you can't help but smile back at her. This is what family looks and feels like.  
Your heart beats so fast, it's scary. Your fingers tangle in her hair and she lets out a soft moan at your gesture. You pull her closer. She's been so needy and sensitive since pregnancy started and you absolutely loved it. She wraps her arms securely around your waist as you put your chin on the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent of camomile. Your palm never dares to leave her baby bump, your fingers create small circles over her sensitive skin, so that makes her relax under your touch.  
The witch smiles fondly at you, while nuzzling in your neck. "You're going to use your magic to assemble the crib, right?", all of the sudden she whispers in your ear, teasingly. It must have sounded like a question, but it came out as some sort of order.  
You laugh, a liberating and genuine laugh. You snap your fingers and in a split second the crib is ready to be used. "Now you can stop complaining". Zelda lets out a beautiful chuckle in return. She grins and pecks the corner of your lips. "Thank you, dear". You kiss back, slowly and sweetly. After that, Zelda twirls your hair around her fingers, and you allow yourself to close your eyes for a moment, enjoying the sweet cuddle of hers. She hums softly at your gentle strokes on her stomach.  
Butterflies flutter savagely in your belly at the thought that very soon you both will meet your daughter, the sweet Leticia, to warm your souls, if possible, even more.


End file.
